1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiation image recording and read-out apparatus comprising an image recording section, an image read-out section and an erasing section formed integrally with each other so that stimulable phosphor sheets are circulated and reused for recording a radiation image of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When certain kinds of phosphors are exposed to a radiation such as X-rays, .alpha.-rays, .beta.-rays, .gamma.-rays, cathode rays or ultraviolet rays, they store a part of the energy of the radiation. Then, when the phosphor which has been exposed to the radiation is exposed to stimulating rays such as visible light, light is emitted by the phosphor in proportion to the stored energy of the radiation. A phosphor exhibiting such properties is referred to as a stimulable phosphor.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,264, 4,276,473, 4,315,318 and 4,387,428, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-11395, it has been proposed to use a stimulable phosphor in a radiation image recording and reproducing system. Specifically, a sheet comprising the stimulable phosphor is first exposed to a radiation passing through an object to have a radiation image stored therein, and is then scanned with stimulating rays which cause it to emit light in proportion to the radiation energy stored. The light emitted by the stimulable phosphor sheet when the sheet is exposed to the stimulating rays is photoelectrically detected and converted to an electric image signal, which is processed as desired to reproduce a visible image having an improved quality, particularly a high diagnostic efficiency and accuracy. The finally obtained visible image may be reproduced in the form of a hard copy or may be displayed on a cathode ray tube (CRT). In this radiation image recording and reproducing system, the stimulable phosphor sheet is used to temporarily store the radiation image in order to reproduce the final visible image therefrom in a final recording medium. For economical reasons, therefore, it is desirable that the stimulable phosphor sheet be used repeatedly.
Further, in a mobile X-ray diagnostic station such as a traveling X-ray diagnostic station in the form of a vehicle like a bus which is provided with a radiation image recording and read-out apparatus for use in the aforesaid radiation image recording and reproducing system and moves from place to place to record radiation images for mass medical examinations, it is disadvantageous to load a mobile X-ray diagnostic station with a large number of stimulable phosphor sheets, and the number of the stimulable phosphor sheets which can be loaded on the mobile X-ray diagnostic station is limited. Therefore, it is desired to load the mobile X-ray diagnostic station with stimulable phosphor sheets which can be used repeatedly, once store the radiation images of the objects in the stimulable phosphor sheets, transfer the electric image signals read out from the stimulable phosphor sheets into a recording medium having a large storage capacity, such as a magnetic tape, and circulate and reuse the stimulable phosphor sheets for further image recording and read-out operations, thereby to obtain the radiation image signals of many objects. Further, when image recording is conducted continuously by circulating and reusing the stimulable phosphor sheets, it becomes possible to increase the image recording speed in mass medical examination. This is very advantageous in practical use.
In order to reuse stimulable phosphor sheets as described above, the radiation energy remaining in the stimulable phosphor sheet after it is scanned with stimulating rays to read out the radiation image stored therein should be eliminated or erased by the method as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-12599 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,619. The stimulable phosphor sheet can then be used again for radiation image recording.
Accordingly, it is desired that there be combined into a single apparatus: an image recording section for exposing each circulatable and reusable sheet comprising a stimulable phosphor to a radiation passing through an object, an image read-out section for reading out the radiation image stored in the stimulable phosphor sheet, and an erasing section for erasing the radiation energy remaining on the stimulable phosphor sheet after the read-out step for the purpose of again recording radiation image thereon. This is because such an arrangement would make it possible to easily load the apparatus on the mobile X-ray diagnostic station to conduct medical examinations at different locations. Such an apparatus could also be easily installed in a hospital or the like. This is very advantageous in practical use.
From the aforesaid viewpoint, the applicant proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 58(1983)-66730 a built-in type radiation image recording and read-out apparatus comprising an image recording section, an image read-out section and an erasing section combined into a single unit so that stimulable phosphor sheets are circulated are reused for image recording. In the radiation image recording and readout apparatus, it is possible to circulate the stimulable phosphor sheets and to conduct radiation image recording and read-out continuously. However, since the timing of radiation image recording must be adjusted based on the experience and intuition of the operator, it is not always possible to obtain a desired image.